New Year one shot story: My wish for you
by Fhongnum
Summary: New year is coming up but what happens if Yoh and Anna have a conflict. Beside, Horohoro also has a conflict with the girl he has a crush on. Yoh x Anna and Horo x Oc.  Oh! And Happy New Year for you too! :


**Happy New Year guys! Wish you have a happy life ever!**

**Talk with Fhongnum:** Hello my lovely readers :) This is New Year time ^^ I would like to hand this story to you guys. Long One Shot Story about New Year!

**About this story: **Sorry for my bad English, it's not my first language. Anyway, this is my Shamanking New Year Story, and it's my first one shot story. However, this one shot is related with my long story named **'The secret of Shaman Fight'** Also, it's about Yoh x Anna and Horohoro x Oc. My Oc named 'Miyame', she's Yoh and Anna's childhood best friends and Horohoro is secretly falling in love with her. Of course, she never knows that. If you didn't read that story before then it's not a problem, you can understand it :D. I need some criticism to make my next fiction better. Thank you :D

**My wish for you**

**-Yoh's house—**

"It's too cooooooold." Yoh slurs, putting his hands around his arms.

"It's not cold at all I think." Miyame smiles and hands him an orange.

"You are the person who never trembles of any cold, Miyame." Yoh says and takes that orange before covers himself in kotatsu (Japanese table using for warm legs and feet, it's really work especially in the winter.)

"I regret, I'm a spirit so I can't feel of cold." Amidamaru say smiling.

"I think so." Tokageroh nods.

"That's good for you guys; you don't want to feel pain like me." Yoh tells them and leans his head at the top of kotatsu.

"I think it's only you who feels of that pain." Manta says, poking his shoulder.

"What about our plan for New Year." Anna reminds everybody again.

It has been taken about one hour to discuss about what they are going to do in this 2011 New Year. But most of the time, everybody was just chatting and playing around. Horohoro is not here also and nobody knows where he is now.

"Party." Ren remarks.

"Yes, we'll do that for sure, but it's going to the New Year why don't you just do something new to make your life better, right? Anna-dono." Ryu says kind of teaching Ren and turns to fawn on Anna.

"Right." Anna answers simply.

Ren shrugs like he doesn't care.

"I'll redecorate my room!" Miyame says.

"Is that too hard? I'm lazy." Yoh disagrees.

"It's not your plan, Yoh. It's mine. Oh! I got an idea! Why don't you promise yourself like you won't be lazy and will clean up the house everyday and…"

"Stop! Stop!" Yoh's cut off what she is going to tell next, "Its sound too hard. Forget it. I just want to sleep and relax."

Yoh smiles lazily. Anna then pulls his ear.

"Ouch!" Yoh yells.

"But I want some new decoration at the garden and the house." Anna tells him while pulling his ear.

"But we don't have enough money Anna! Ouch!" Yoh says hurtfully.

Ren shakes his head for seeing this while Miyame just smiles and then asking him.

"Ren, what are you going to do in this New Year?"

"I only want to have a stronger oversoul." He replies.

"That's great, young master." Bason cheers.

"What about you Manta? What is your plan?" She turns to Manta.

"I promise myself to be more concentrate on studying."

"You make me agree with Yoh." Miyame chuckles.

"I know just the thing!" Manta yells out, searching for something in his back, "Why don't we do this!"

Manta places a brochure at the middle of the kotatsu. Everybody quickly turns to read it.

"Miyumiyu Brand Fashion Show Winter Contest 2011. Dress in winter clothes, mix and match the way you want. There are 3rd prize, 3rd is 70,000 yen, 2nd is 200,000 yen and 1st is 500,000 yen! Come on! Register by yourself at... blah blah and blah blah." Ryu reads out loud so everybody could hear.

"The first prize is 500,000 yen!" Yoh shouts surprisingly.

"It's not that much money." Ren says, put on airs and smile arrogantly.

"That's because you are from Tao! You rich kid!" Ryu chides him again.

"Interesting, huh?" Manta asks.

"Hey! But do we going to this? Are you sure? Miyumiyu Brand is the most famous brands of the teenager girls and its brand is very rich also." Miyame asks for making sure it.

"But if we have those money even the third prize, so we can use the money for doing New Year Party and other things else like decorated new garden and house." Ryu says and glance to Anna, looking for her reaction.

"We'll do this." Anna decides quickly. That makes Miyame dumbfounds.

Ryu smiles like he already knew the decision and asks, "But who is going to register?"

"Miyame!" Yoh votes.

"Eh? Me?" Miyame points her forefinger to herself. "I think I'll vote Anna…"

"I agree." Manta says and inserts what she is going to say next.

"Me too." Ryu raises his hand.

"Up to you guys." Ren says.

"Okay! It's you, Miyame!" Ryu dicides concisely.

"Uh…But I'm not that self-confident girl and I'm not sure if I may make some mistake." Miyame says.

Manta, Yoh, Ryu and Ren turn to look at each other like _"Are you sure that you are not that self-confident?"_

"It's okay if you did not win. It's not your fault." Yoh says, pokes her shoulder softly.

"Then, okay." Miyame smiles.

"YES!" Ryu and Manta shouts.

"I'll try my best! Hello Fashion Show! Prepare yourself carefully! I'm here for you! Ha-ha." Miyame says joyfully and that makes the boys turn to each other again like…

'_See? That's her true habit.'_

Anna gets up of the table and heading to the kitchen. Yoh then follow her and asks…

"Anna! Is there any wrong? I see you get up suddenly and…"

"I'm okay." She says cold.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure."

"Then, okay," Yoh says and about to leave, "I'll wait for you at the living room, come back quickly ok?"

"Okay." Anna answers and then he leaves.

Anna leans on the table, looks away to the sky. She lies! She feels a little bit of...hurt? Is it ok to use this word but… it's hurt… She feels like she was neglected by Yoh. Why don't Yoh vote her? She didn't feel any bad of Miyame. She could hear that Miyame is about to vote her also. She feels bad about Yoh. Doesn't he remember that his fiancée is here? Why he just skip to say her name?

Anna sighs and get up from the table, starting to go back to the living room.

"It might be because I'm the type of person who didn't show the emotion at all. So how come Yoh will understand?" She whispers at herself…softly…and scares if someone would hear it.

**-The next morning (Horohoro POV)—**

"Ohayo! Horohoro." Miyame says to me before she goes outside.

"Ohayo!" I say back and smiles.

"You woke up a bit early today."

"Yes." I beam cheerfully, Wow! She notices a little information about me! Yay!'

"See you; I'll back at lunch time." She says and about to go out.

"Wait! Where are you going? Buying the groceries?" I ask.

"No, I'm going to register the Fashion Show Winter Contest."

"Huh? Register? Fashion Show?" I confuse.

"Oh! Yesterday you were not here. Take a look at this." She hands me a brochure.

"Hmmm… Miyumiyu Brand Fashion Show Winter Contest 2011. Dress in winter clothes, mix and match the way you want. There are 3rd prize, 3rd is 70,000 yen, 2nd is 200,000 yen and 1st is 500,000 yen…What!" I shout at the last.

"Surprise?"

"Yeah! But Miyame, I think why don't you just….Uh…I mean why don't you just abolish this idea!" I say soft.

"What! Why did you say that?" She widens her eyes, confusedly.

I DON'T appreciate if she joined! Pilica has told me that Miyumiwa…uh I mean miyemiya… ok… Miyu something Fashion Show Contest is very dangerous!

"Pilica has told me that a lot of girls who've joined this contest like to prank or bully others every year. Especially the girls who are outstanding. Miyame! Please! Don't register…"

Yes, and she is an outstanding girl. Miyame is a pretty girl; she might be the girl who has been kept an eye on.

Anyway even though her habit is kind and caring but sometimes she can be unyielding person. If she was bullied by others, she surely will not only ignore that!

"Ha-ha Horohoro! I didn't mean Pilica-chan was making up a story or something, I know she is a good girl. But I think she might misunderstand. This is year 2010; it might not have kind of cheat like that anymore…"

"But…It's better if you aren't joining. Let's think if it happens…"

"Horohoro! I think you are too worried. If it happens, I will fight with it!"

"But I don't want you to fight!" I shout loudly.

Miyame is quite for a minute, be stupefied before continues saying…

"Thanks for concerning me, but I think I can handle it…"

She smiles sweetly like telling me 'it's okay' and I probably crazy with that smile if it's not in this time!

"How can you make sure you can handle it! You are just a girl!"

"I'm not just a girl! I'm a shaman!" She disputes.

"But you know? you are not be able to use oversoul during the contest!"

"Horohoro! You don't have to shout at me! I don't like it!"

She starts to shout a bit. Her face frowns, her eyes full of anger and confusion.

"So why don't you just understand me? I told you it's dangerous!" I soft my voice, start to feel quity.

"And I told you too that it won't happen! If it occurs, I'm sure I will be fine!"

"How can you so sure about that!"

My voice begins louder again… why doesn't she understand how much I care for her? How much I like her?

"Horohoro, if we are still talking like this, we will not going to understand each other." She says cold and clam.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Anyway, how can you make sure that if you go join, you'll win?"

"You are now saying like you want me to stop before trying. You mean like you are not trust in me…" Her voice softer, look at me sadly.

"I didn't mean that." I say soft.

"So Why did you say like that? Ok! I'm not sure! But I want to try first!"

"See? You are not even sure about yourself. Please forsake this idea. Even the prize is worthwhile but it's not that useful and important at all.

She suddenly widens her eyes and they fall in the pain for a second and then become anger…

"Oh! You mean that the reason I want to join is because I want the prize? You mean I'm a greedy!" She asks loudly and angry.

"No, I mean…"

"So you don't have to make any concerning excuses for me! Just say what you truly mean!"

"No! Miyame… I mean…"

"Horohoro! You ba-ka!"

She chides at me, then opens the door and runs away along the street…

"Hey! I didn't mean that! Miyame! Hey! Come back!"

I call for her to come back and listen to what I mean but she never even glances back at me…

"Shit!" I say and kick the pebble angrily.

I didn't mean it… I didn't mean she is a greedy. Honestly, I honestly mean that the prize is not that useful for her, that is what I mean. But I understand her; if someone was saying like that to me I probably misunderstand like she felt…

How could I say like that to the girl I like? I'm an idiot!

**-Miyame POV—**

What! Why did he say like that to me? I thought he would understand me but he won't! He was not in the discussion yesterday so he didn't know what was going on! I just want Anna to have new decoration at her house and the garden and also our New Year Party as well. But we didn't have enough money to get those three! So if I win this contest, we will have. I just want everybody to be happy and have something new. Am I wrong? Wrong enough to have Horohoro said like I'm a greedy? I think I'm not!

I'm holding a pen and write the information about myself in the register form quickly and hand it to the staff of this contest.

"Oh… Thank you for joining us," She says and gives me a card. "We'll have a contest on 31 December at night. Please dress in your best outfit."

"Thank you." I smile and start to go back.

Let's hit the contest!

**-Yoh's house—**

"Is this good?" Miyame holds the clothes that she will use in the contest up.

Everybody takes a look at it for a minute and says, "Good job!" and not forget to thumb up.

"Really? I'm glad I finish preparing today." She says relieve.

"I wish you will do a good job." Yoh says.

"Yes, I will try." She smiles.

Anna sees Yoh is enjoying with Miyame's contest. She then feels sad again but she still makes her face emotionless. Sometimes, she hates herself that always being like this. But she doesn't know what to do to show her emotion.

"Anna!" Yoh walks toward her while Miyame is talking with Ren, Ryu and Manta.

"Yes?"

"I think Miyame has a chance to win. Think so?"

Anna gets up unexpectedly and heading out to the door quickly. Yoh then follows her while calling her name but she disappears. Yoh decides to run, looking for her and not forgets to shout for her name.

Anna slowly goes out from the behind of the bushes. She rushes to another way…

Nobody knows where she would go…

**-Back at Yoh's house (Horohoro POV)—**

"Uh…Miyame…"

"Yes? What do you want from a greedy like me?" She asks sarcastically.

"Uh…" That makes I don't know want to say…

"Sorry, I got to go." She says simply and heads back to her room and slams the door loudly.

_Bang!_

I sigh and about to go into my room but I see Manta, Ren and Ryu are blocking my way.

"What do you want from me?" I ask.

"Tell me." Ryu says.

"Tell what?"

"About you and Miyame, what happens between you guys? Have a conflict?" Manta asks.

I sigh again before recount everything to them.

"If I were her, I would kick you." Ren remarks.

If it's not because I still have a conflict with her, I probably l kick him down to the hell.

"But Ren is right. If I were her, I will angry too. I also agree that the contest probably not dangerous like that." Manta says and Ryu nods.

"So you guys just want to aggravate me right?" I ask resentful.

"Sorry man, But you know what Anna wants new decoration at her house and the garden and we want to have New Year Party. But we don't have enough money. So that's why Miyame goes to join that Fashion show contest."

Ryu explains and that makes I realize that I've done something really-really bad to her. I only told my reason and never listen to her. I only told and told her to stop…

"So what should I do?" I'm asking for help, I feel very quity.

"Well, just say sorry to her. Explain you didn't mean she is a greedy." Manta suggests.

"I have been trying to do that but as you heard she said '_Yes? What do you want from a greedy like me?_' I don't know what to do. She closes all of my communications."

"When she is angry, it likes she changes into the dark side." Ren says.

"I think so." Manta nods.

"Horohoro," Ryu calls my name and smacks my shoulder, "Let's she has a time to think about it. She is not that non-reasonable person. She will eventually understand you."

"But when?" I ask.

"I've told you… Let's the time clear this."

**-At 19:00 PM—**

Anna walks into the living room. She just comes back home, see nobody is here. But while she keeps walking she feels someone's hand catches her arm tightly, she feels of damp at her arm…Is it sweat?

"Yoh!" She calls.

"*pant* An…na *pant**pant*" Yoh pants. There are sweats on his body.

"What happens!" She asks, forgets that she feels a bit of anger at him.

"I was going out to find you.*pant pant*" He replies. But his sight is seeing something in Anna's hand.

Yoh quickly snatches something from Anna's hand and takes a look at it.

"Miyumiyu Fashion Show Winter Contest Id Card? Anna! You mean that…"

"I've joined it." She answers and takes her card back.

"Anna… Why don't you tell me?"

"Do I need to tell you?" She asks cold.

Today Anna is not like Anna. Yoh can feel that but he still doesn't know why?

"Anna… Do you angry at me?" He asks straightly.

She glances at him a bit and says…

"You should know what you've done, Yoh."

**-The next day—**

"Sighhhhhh" Horohoro and Yoh sigh in unison.

They turn back to each other and then Horohoro asks…

"Do you have something ponderous you?"

"Yes, you too?" Yoh asks back.

"Yep."

Horohoro tells Yoh all about he has a conflict with Miyame and Yoh tells Horohoro that he also has a conflict with Anna but he still doesn't know the truth.

"Anna? It's a little bit weird. I've never see she acts like that." Horohoro says.

"Yes! I think so. But my conflict is bad more than you. I don't know what's wrong." Yoh frowns.

"I think it's related with that Miwamiye Fashion show."

"Miyumiyu." Yoh edits.

"Okay, Miyumiyu Fashion show." Horohoro smiles sheepishly.

"Why did you think that?"

"Well, it's weird that type of person like Anna joined this."

"Oh yeah. You're right"

"Try to remember what you have done to her before she acted weird."

"Ummmm." Yoh starts to think. Before Anna and him were talking about that fashion show…She was still good, she still pulling his ear but after He voted Miyame to join, she went to the kitchen like something bothering her. After that day, she unexpectedly went to register it after he told her Miyame has a chance to win.

"Or it's because I voted Miyame but I didn't vote Anna?"

"Yeah! I think it's because of that!" Horohoro agrees.

"So she feels bad? So she sarcastic me by joining?"

"Absolutely right!"

"Arghhhh! The reason I didn't vote her because I think she won't interest with the contest like that!" Yoh smacks his head.

"But at least you should say her name even though Miyame is your friend."

Yoh and Horohoro sigh again... They think that the girls are hard to understand…

"What should I do? That contest is dangerous right? Arghhh!" Yoh starts to hit his head again.

"Oh Yeah, yesterday I searched about this Fashion show in the internet, a lot of girls who had ever joined were complaining a lot that they were bullied by other girls." Horohoro says with his worriedly voice.

"So, we should make them withdraw from that contest."

"How? You think they would be yield? From this time I can know that their habits are similar. Both of them are kind of unyielding type of person."

"Oh…Yes, What about if we will protect them from the brat girls during the contest." Horohoro asks.

"That's a good idea!" Yoh compliments.

"Okay, but when did the fashion show is going to start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Wait! We still didn't buy the party stuff yet!"

"Don't worry. Ryu and Manta already have done that."

"Phew."

"Horohoro you know what? You act like you are Miyame's boy friend." Yoh smiles.

"N-no, I just concern about my friend's safety. Whatever, how do we protect them?" He lies and changes the topic abruptly.

"We need to disguise into the staff. Let's work on it tomorrow!"

"Yeah!"

During Horohoro and Yoh are having hi-five together in the living room. In the garden, Miyame and Anna are…

"Oh, I understand." Miyame smiles to Anna after she told her why she would like to join that Fashion show.

"And I understand why you so angry at Horohoro too." Anna answers.

"Well, I don't care if some bad thing is going to occur but now I only want to join, that's all."

"Yes, me too."

"But Anna, I think Yoh didn't intend to skip your name. He might think that you probably don't interest to join."

"Um…But I want to listen it by his mouth."

"Wakata (understand), I'm sure he is going to tell you."

"And I hope you and Horohoro will reconcile each other soon."

"I hope so." Miyame smiles and hugs Anna.

**-The next day (Fashion Show Day)—**

"It's toooo itchy!" Yoh complains.

"Shut up Yoh! We need do it for the safety of the girls!" Horohoro growls.

"I know! But you know what I've never feel my life is falling down like this before."

"Me too! Be careful! Your wig is about to fall down like your life!"

"Arghh! I hate wig!"

Horohoro moves Yoh's Afro wig in the directly way. Before he's looking at the mirror and wears pompadour wig on his head.

They are secretly disguised into the staff successful. Horohoro and Yoh are now putting sunglasses. They don't forget to wear a label of staff (that they made by themselves.) before look themselves at the mirror again.

"Is this me?" Horohoro asks, he can't believe it. Now he has the same pompadour hairstyle that looks alike Ryu.

"Better than me." Yoh remarks.

"I bet! No one is going to arrest us." Horohoro says while Yoh is nodding.

"Let's go out from this toilet before someone will come." Yoh offers.

**-Lobby (Miyame POV)—**

"I just want to remind you guys, just try your best and do three perfect poses three times. The thing I want to announce to you guys is over. Go prepare your dress and be confident. Thank you." One of the staffs announces and walks away.

"I feel exciting Anna." I say smiling.

"Yes, even I didn't enjoy it so much." Anna replies.

"Oh! Come on Anna! Let's have fun!"

"Excuse me."

Anna and I turn to the sound…

"Yes?" I smile to the gang of four girls who seem lethal. They wear so short and make up so thick.

"Mahanata Miyame and Kyoyama Anna right?" One of them who wears a tiger skirt and might be the leader asks.

"Yes." Anna replies.

"Don't you think you pretend like you are so pretty and outstanding?" She asks irritated.

I recall what Horohoro had told me before…he's right but I have to fight with it!

"Really? But as I remember, we just only enjoyed at the activities." I say and think about the activities of this Fashion show which expected to make the joiner make friends with each other. But I think it does make 'foe' instead.

"Hmmm. But you know what? Both of you are very-very dislike to us. The handsome staff looks at you two all the time and search for the chance to talk to you. You're the first who started chit-chat with him right?"

"Nope, He is the one who started talk to us first." I reply the truth, smile irritated to them.

"What did he said to you?" One of them who has short blonde hair asks resentful.

"Oh, He said that _'Wow! You two are very beautiful.'_ Something likes that." I smile sweetly to them. Honestly, Anna and I only said thanks to him and avoided to talk to him again.

"WHATTT!" They scream loudly. That makes Anna and I put our hands cover our ears.

"You idiot! I don't believe it! He won't talk to you first if you didn't were the one who start!" A girl who wears an earring which is very big likes she wears water jar disputes angrily.

"That's because we are pretty, do you have any problem?" Anna asks cold.

Thumb up Anna!

"*SCREAMMMMMMMMMM!*"

They start to howl again. Anna and I are looking at each other and shake our head to compassionate them.

Oh my god! This is very stupid. They are like…same ages as us but why they act like non-reasonable girls?

When they stop screaming, they walk toward us and one of them hollers…

"You pretended like you are so outstanding. When you were in the activities, you always won. You cheated right! Tell me the truth!" another girl with curly hair yells.

"Can you just stop acts like kindergarten kids? You are just jealous at us!" I tell them what I really mean.

"*SCREAMMM*! Let's me teach you some lesson!"

The tiger skirt girl rushes to me and raises her hand over my cheek, expects to slap. But I seize her hand immediately and twist it.

"Ouch!" She shouts.

Anna walks toward her and raises her hand like she wants to revenge for me but I stop her and let her walks away with me.

"Hey! You bitch!" They shout and run to us. We stop walking before turn to look at them and rolling our eyes.

"Stop! Please stop!"

I see two staffs appear. They're shouting and try to stop this fight. Oops! Their hair is so funny! It's reminding me of Chocolove and Ryu. Moreover, they wear sunglasses! That makes them weirder.

"If you hurting others you will be deprive out from this contest." The staff that looks alike Ryu says to them.

"Please stop and go to prepare yourself." The one who looks alike Chocolove says.

The gang of brat girls makes the annoying sound and tramples their feet before walk away.

Anna and I say thank you to them before we walk away.

I feel like that two staffs are very familiar to me. It might be because their hair styles that look alike my friends.

**-Dressing room (Anna POV)—**

"Where are my clothes?" I ask and try to look around the shelf.

"Eh? Do your clothes lost?" Miyame asks, and helps me finding the clothes.

"Is this your?" A girl with black hair gives Anna the clothes.

"Oh, thank you." I say emotionless.

"It's okay; I find it at the toilet bin. I've heard that you guys were bullied by the brat girls gang. Maybe they dropped your clothes at the bin. You need to be more careful."

"Oh yeah! You're right. Anyway, thank you to be nice to us. It seems a lot of girls are trying to bully us." Miyame smiles and points at our cosmetics that some have been destroyed.

"So bad. I hate the way people cheating like this. I was bullied also. Look at my skirt!" She shows us her skirt that was ragged.

"Ooh. You can use mine. I bring two." Miyame says and hands her skirt to that black hair girl.

"Thank you very much. My name is Dolly. Nice to meet you." Dolly says and introduces herself.

"I'm Miyame and this is Anna. Nice to meet you too."

We then started to talk; Dolly is a sweet girl who is talkative so much like Miyame. I'm glad we meet a good person in here.

**-At the male toilet (Horohoro POV)—**

"It's good! We helped them on time." I say.

"Yeah!" Yoh replies and put his wick out.

"If those brat girls hurt Miyame a bit. I'll not let them go easily!" I snarl.

"Me too. But I think Anna's slap is more hard." Yoh remarks.

"Hahahaha! We are truly lethal! Hahaha!"

Yoh and I are looking at each other; we notice that that sound comes from the place which nears with the place we are.

We slowly sneak out of the toilet, pay attention to the sound which comes from female toilet.

"You think that plan is going to work?" A voice of girl asks.

We slowly peep at the strait of the toilet door and see the gang of girls that just have a fight with Miyame and Anna. They are sitting at the washbasin, talking like making a plan. Hey! But where is another one? I remember they are four girls.

"Sure! We invest a lot to her. It's going to work surely." One of them replies.

"Haha! I can't wait to see those girls are crying and torturing."

"You'll see after our friend working on the plan."

"Eh? What plan is that? I still don't know even where are them?"

"Me too!"

"Stupid girl! Where have you been?"

"Uh… we went to see that handsome staff." Two girls reply.

"Oh my god! I will retell you again. That plan is…"

**-Anna POV—**

"Oh! What should I do!"

I turn to the cry-voice of a girl and see the girl with blonde short hair is crying at the floor. I remember she is the one who was trying to bully Miyame and me.

"What are you doing?" I ask not friendly at all.

"Oh… Anna… I… *sob sob* I lost my clothes." She whimpers.

"So?"

"I know the thing I've done to you is really bad. You won't probably forgive me. Now I understand when I was bullied back by others."

I sigh and walk toward her.

"Say sorry."

"Eh?"

"Say sorry to me and I'll forgive you."

"Sorry Anna." She says and crying more.

"Ok, I'll help you find that clothes. How do they look like?"

"It's a pink dress with a pink scarf."

"Fine." I say and try to search around.

"Thank you Anna. But I think I didn't go to find them in another room. Could you go with me?"

"Okay." I answer,

She hugs me tightly and guides me to the room which is really far from the room we just left. She opens the door and pushes me inside.

Click!

"What!" I exclaim confusedly and trying to twist the knob. But it was locked!

"Oops! Sorry Anna. But you fell for my trap. This is going to teach you that you should not trust others easily like this. Haha!" She laughs evilly. I hear she walks away with her ugly laughing.

I knock the door about one hundred times and shout for help…but there is nobody here to helps me. I should not leave Sengi and Kogi (Her spirit ally that she got from Hao) at home today!

I sink into the floor, leaning at the door. Sit in the hugging-knee position.

"Yoh… Help me…" I purr.

Help me Yoh… It's dark in here…

**-Miyame's part—**

Anna probably waits for me at the entrance. I need to hurry!

"Are you done Dolly?" I ask.

"Yes! Wow! You look amazing Miyame!" She says.

"You too!" I compliment her back.

"I get the drink to you." Dolly says and hand me a glass of coke.

"Thank You."

"I have to call my dad, drink it and wait for me please." She says before walks out with her cell phone.

I look at the mirror for a minute. Is it okay? I dress mostly in warm colors, mix and match. Cutie hat and fluffy scarf. Okay… it's not that bad.

I hold the glass of coke that Dolly gave me and about to drink it…

"Miyame! Don't drink it!"

I stop short before look at the person who just called out my name. Eh? Is that the staff with Ryu's hairstyle that had helped me?

"Oh! Hi." I greet.

He jerks out the glass of coke from my hand; I widen my eyes before start talking with him.

"What are you doing!" I ask confusedly, trying to take that drink back but he hold it higher so I can't reach.

"You can't drink this!" He shouts …wait… I remember his voice…

"Horohoro!" I shout out.

He pulls out his sunglasses and wig. Now I can clearly see his face, he is truly Horohoro!

"What are you doing here?" I ask confusedly.

"I just expect to protect you! You don't even know that this drink is compounded with the tranquilizer!"

He shouts and that makes me surprise.

"Huh? Are you nuts? My friend is the one who gave that to me!"

"I heard it by my ears! She is a union of those four girls that bullied you!" He answers and put the drink at the table.

"Really!"

"Yes, Ouch!"

"Horohoro!" I rush to hold him up when he was pushed down by someone.

"Dolly!" I shout her name after she has pushed Horohoro.

"Hmmm. You finally know the truth. Parrr… Why don't you just drink it easily, and then go to the hospital!"

After she has finished her talk. She runs to Horohoro, grabs the drink at the table and then splashes it at his mouth quickly before I push her out. But it's too late, she smirks and escapes away.

"Horohoro! Are you okay! Horohoro! Horohoro!" I call his name and shake him, put his head on my lap.

"I'm…okay…" he replies me really soft and suddenly faint.

"Horohoro!" I shout as loud as I can.

**-Anna's POV—**

I hate darkness.

But now I'm in the darkness… dark all around me.

I tired; I've tried as best as I can. I've shouted for help, knocked the door which makes I hurt my hands.

Am I can only waiting?

So when… When someone will come and save me?

Do I need to wait for someone to help me again like when I was young?

Waiting for Yoh…to save me…

It's reminding me when I was ten years old. I was caused by my own furyoku. I could read other people mind and I could call for the Giant. When I hear of other's mind it would make me called for Giant. And then when they came out, they would kill others and disappeared.

'_It's going to be New Year, Let's go to the temple and makes a wish. I'll go with you.'_

I still remember what Yoh had told me in that time when I had locked myself in my room. He has waited for me until I came out. Yoh is not like others. He is kind and understands me well even I was not like other people. Care for me even I had slapped on his face. And…and…

Come to save me even all bad things had happen because of me…

"Anna! Anna! Where are you!"

I snap off my thoughts. Widen my eyes. It's Yoh… I hear his steps!

"Yoh! I'm here!" I shout.

"Anna! I hear you! Are you here?" He knocks the door.

"Yes, I'm here!"

Yoh opens the door quickly and searches for me. When he sees me, he embraces me tightly.

"Yokata (so good),I finally find you." He says while hugging me.

"It's dark." I whisper, I can feel tear overflow my eyes.

"I know you hate it, Anna, I'm sorry for didn't understand you. The reason I didn't say your name is because I think you probably didn't interested with the contest like this." He says.

I smile gladly.

"I'm glad I hear that from you." I say and hug him back.

"Let's go back to our house." Yoh says and changes from hugging into holding my hand.

I nod and hold his hand tightly. He smiles sincerely to me and then walks toward to the entrance.

"Anna." He calls my name.

"Yes?" I answer.

"I would like to tell you that, it's no need for you to go contest. That's because I know your beauty much more than others."

I blush and that's not different than Yoh, he also blushes too.

"It's going to be New Year, Let's go to the temple and makes a wish. I'll go with you." He says smiling at me.

I stare at him for a second, he still be the same… He always kind and understand me. He always get me through…

"Sure." I answer and smile at him slightly.

Then we keep walking to the temple together, with our hands still holding.

And with our heart that beat into rhythms… the same rhythm…

This is going to be best New Year again since I've met you…Yoh

**-At the hospital (Horohoro POV)—**

I drowsy open my eyes. Where am I?

I get up slowly look around the room I have been. Almost furniture is white. I can know that eventually now I'm at the hospital.

But who is now holding my hand?

I look at the person who sleeps beside my bed. She is in kneeling sit position, leaning at my bed and holding my hand. I feel a little surprise but feel of happy in unison.

She holds my hand…

Let's me remind myself what had happen before I'm here. Yoh and I went to help Miyame and Anna. But I've heard the bad plan of the girl gang that planned to lock Anna in the room and commanded her minion to make Miyame drink coke which mixed with tranquilizer. But I'm the one who was drink it and then I might be faint…

"Horohoro."

I turn to Miyame who just called my name, she is still sleep.

"Horohoro…I'm sorry." She says but still closes her eyes.

I smile slightly and put another hand over her head about to pat but…

"Um… Horohoro…" She drowsy opens her eyes. I then quickly take my hand out.

"Wake up?" I ask.

"Yes, you were faint after you drank that drink. The doctor said you are lucky to be in hospital on time. That tranquilizer is very dangerous and moreover it was compounded with coke. All this happen because of me. I'm sorry." She says and looks sadly at my eyes.

"It's not your fault Miyame!" I get up and tell her, "You don't need to feel regret. Now, I'm okay!"

"But if I didn't stubborn to go, it will not going to happen. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She keeps saying that.

"It's okay, thank you for vigil me." I say.

"It's really okay. The thing I have done to you is really bad. It can't be compare. Oh! And I'm sorry that I've fought with you like that on that day." Miyame says sorry again.

"I'm the one who must say sorry! I shouldn't tell you like that in that time. I didn't mean you are a greedy…"

"But you didn't intend to chide me like that. I'm the one who chided 'You nuts!' to you!"

"Are you nuts? You have done nothing wrong. Miyame." I say.

"You are nuts! It's you who have done nothing wrong!" She says.

Then, Miyame and I are looking at each other for a minute before laughing joyfully with each other.

"I'll go to get some water to you." She says and gets up.

"Thanks."

She smiles and walks to where the vacuum bottle is. But then she stumbles at her legs and about to fall down.

"Ahhhh!" She screams.

"Miyame!" I call out and rush to her as fast as I can.

_Pheww._ I can hold her in time. I smile relive but…

I just realize that now I'm hugging Miyame tightly. Her face and mine are very near. Near as I can feel of her breath. I see that her eyes are very wide just like mine.

I feel my heart beat…

"Uh…" I begin.

I don't know what I should say next. But I still remain hugging her and she still keeps quite.

We are dumbfounded…

She stares at my eyes deeply and she begins to blush…

Awwww! She is so cute!

"Miyame…" I start…

I'm going to take this chance to tell her of my feeling…that it is just more than a friend…

"Yes?" she purrs.

"Miyame… I… I…"

Why does it so hard to say it out! But if I didn't say it, it might have no chance for me again!

"I…I…"

"…" She's waiting.

"I lov…/ HOROHORO!"

Miyame and I jump out from each other abruptly when we hear someone called my name. Shit! I still didn't tell her! Why does everybody need to come in this important time?

I utter 'aham' to conceal what we have done and Miyame is going to get the water for me. We are pretending like there is nothing happens here.

"Are you okay?" Yoh asks me and whispers, "After I've helped Anna, we are going to the temple and then back to see you."

"That's good." I whisper back.

"I've already known all what happened from Yoh. Today, you guys are like Heroes!"

"Thanks!" Yoh and I say.

"Are you near to meet the hell Horohoro" Ren asks irritated.

"Why don't you go first?" I smirk.

"And why don't both of you go?" Chocolove says cold but kind of funny.

"YOU GO!" Ren and I yell to Chocolove in unison.

"Hey! I come here to spend time with you guys in this New Year. Why you do like this to me?" Chocolove says kind of hurt.

"I DON'T CARE!" We shout at him in unison again.

"Please stop!" Ryu forbids, "Let's take a look who I did bring today."

Everyone then turn to 'that person' before shout his name…

"Lyserg!"

"Hello everyone. You guys seem fine." He smiles

"Hello!" Everyone says back to him while Miyame giving me a drink.

"You are so pity. You are so venerable and can't even walk so that you need to let the girl get the drink for you." Ren says kind of chide me.

"What! Can you just shut up? Go and get milk to drink!"

"Stop butt in others. When you can take care of yourself and then just say that to me."

"Grrrr! Ren!"

"Ha-ha! Don't fighting, today is your special day isn't it? Ren." Ryu says and smacks his shoulder.

"Eh?" Ren gives me a confuse look.

"Manta!" He calls.

"Yes!" Manta answers.

Then Manta drags the table out, there is a big chocolate cake on it. It looks very delicious. But the most thing that everybody pay attention for is…

'1st January! Happy Birthday Ren' as pieces of chocolate cream was written on the cake.

"How did you know that!" Ren asks with his surprisingly voice.

"Your sister, Tao Jun. And we all have already planned this for long time secretly." Yoh says smiling as everybody did.

"Anyway, happy birthday Ren!"

"Happy birthday! Wish you would be taller!"

"Happy birthday! A lot of good thing coming into your life!"

And…a lot of wishes are speaking out from everybody's mouth including me.

"Uh…Thanks." Ren says but still put on air.

"I know you are very happy Ren." I tease him

"Shut up! But today is still 31 December!" Ren shouts.

"Oh yeah… I forget, sorry about that." Ryu says a bit guilty.

"Hey! Stop! It's going to be New Year soon! Look!" Anna stops and points to the clock.

23.59 o'clock

"Ah! What about our party!" Yoh asks.

"We will do it here, Yoh-dono!" Ryu says and points to the table which is full of foods and drinks.

"Wow! That's great." Lyserg says smiling.

"Everybody! When it's 24.00 o'clock. Let's make a wish ok?" Miyame says.

"Okay!" Everyone answers.

"But where are our spirit allies?" Horohoro asks.

"They are hanging out at outside." Ryu replies.

"Hey! Stop speaking! It's going to be New Year now!" Manta yells.

24.00 o'clock

_Ring Ring~_

I can hear the bell of New Year. I close my eyes as other are doing. Wishing for what I want.

_Please God, I wish I will have happy life in this year, I wish I'll be healthy and can get through all the troubles that going to happen. I wish I'll have a chance to tell Miyame about my feeling and…_

_I wish I would stay with all of my friends like this in the next New Year…_

And this is my wish for you…

**My wish from me to you:** Hello again my lovely wonderful readers :D I have my wish to you too! I wish you guys have a happy life ever. Wish you guys are healthy and having cheerful time. I wish you get what you expect and successful in the future. Of course, I wish you guys to have a lot of ideas to write the story. (Ha-ha) Don't forget to review me what do you think about me story. Thank you so much ^^

Oh! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY REN!

**Ps.** If you would like to know more about my Oc or Miyame or Horohoro's love, you can go to read in **"The secret of Shamanfight"** it is another my fiction ^O^

THANK YOU! :D


End file.
